


Reality Shifts

by Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/F, Hallucinations, Literally it was made with magic, Magic Cock, Past Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making love with Asami, Korra begins experiencing strange visions.  Is she losing her grip on reality again, or is it something else going on?  Either way, finding out the truth may involve some unusual experiences for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Spirits, yes!” Asami panted, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the headboard of the bed. “Give me more.”

Korra did her best to accommodate her lover’s pleas. Two of her fingers tweaked the nipple held in-between them, while the ones buried inside of Asami thrust even harder. There was so much wetness coating her digits that it was easy for her to slide in all the way to the base, while Asami’s ass pushed back against her strokes, hungry for everything she could get. Korra bent over, pressing her face against the flushed skin of Asami’s back, and covering it with kisses.

“You feel so good around me,” she whispered, her voice cracking with the force of her desire, “So right.” As incredible as the things Asami did to her body were, making the engineer come undone was every bit as intoxicating. She could just lose herself in moments like these, in the ecstatic reactions of the woman she loved.

Wanting more of them, Korra pressed her fingers against a particularly sensitive spot along Asami’s front wall, but the moan she got in response was unexpected. The sound was higher than usual, and more cute than sultry; not precisely unappealing, but not what Korra was used to hearing either. She looked up from Asami’s shoulder, and saw that her lover’s body had changed too; her hair was now shorter and chestnut colored, while her skin was light brown, closer to Korra’s own complexion than Asami’s pale one.

Her eyes widened, and when they glanced downward, what she saw shocked her even further. It was no longer her fingers that were pumping in and out of Asami, but a thick cock, glistening with wetness, and it was attached to Korra’s own body. The Avatar could feel the heat and pressure of her lover’s pussy around her, squeezing skin far more responsive than that of her fingers.

“Oh, Kuruk,” the woman beneath her begged. “Take me harder. Please.”

Korra’s reaction was to do just the opposite. As amazing as it felt to be buried inside of this woman, her shock was even more powerful. She stumbled backwards, slipping out with a slick pop, and in her confusion, she completely missed how close to the edge of the bed she was. Before she could catch herself, she tumbled down to the floor, landing in an utterly undignified heap.

As she hit the ground, Korra’s head cracked against the floor, and she blinked hard. When she opened her eyes, everything was back to normal. Her body was hers once more, the strange appendage between her legs replaced with her regular sex, and the face that peeked over the side of the bed definitely belonged to Asami rather than some mystery woman.

There was, however, a worried look on that lovely face. “Are you all right, Korra?” she asked, extending a hand. “What happened to you?”

She waved Asami off, rolling back to her feet and plopping down on the bed next to her lover. “It’s nothing, Asami. I just slipped is all.”

“Hey. Don’t do that.” Asami brushed back Korra’s disheveled hair, laying her hand on her bare shoulder. “I can tell something weird just happened and whatever it was, you can tell me about it.”

Korra sighed, running the hand that wasn’t covered in Asami’s arousal through her own hair. What had just happened was bizarre, and yet at the same time, oddly familiar. Being with that other woman, being that other man, had felt normal, at least to her unconscious mind. It was deeply disturbing, and she wanted to bury the experience away in the depths of her mind, to forget that it had ever occurred. Talking about it would only make it real. Somehow, though, she had a feeling that wasn’t an option. What if this happened to her again?

Besides, she had promised herself that she’d never again shut Asami out the way she had when she left Republic City to recover, and it was a promise she meant to keep. “I’m not sure,” she admitted after a long pause, “One moment we were making love, and then…” Her voice trailed off.

“And then what?”

“And then you weren’t you. You were… I don’t know who you were.”

Asami’s brow furrowed, clearly confused by what Korra was saying. “You were imagining me as someone else?”

“No, it wasn’t imagining. It was more real than that. Every detail was different. You had darker skin and less hair and your voice was higher than usual, like you had actually turned into another person.” She flopped backwards, laying down on the bed before she added, “And, um, I think I was somebody else too.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, and I think I was a guy. I, uh, had the equipment at least.”

That caused Asami to crack an involuntary smile. “I imagine that would be pretty weird.”

“It’s not funny!” she protested.

“I know.” Asami draped herself on top of Korra, wrapping her arms around her naked body. For now, the embrace wasn’t sexual but comforting, her hands caressing the muscles of Korra’s back, and the Avatar felt herself relaxing a little bit.

“It’s happened before,” she admitted while burying her face in the crook of Asami’s neck. “Not like this, but it has. The other day, when we were starting to fool around on the couch… A couple of times, just for a second, there were these flashes where your eyes were brown, and your face looked different. It was really quick though. I’d blink and you’d be back to normal again. I figured I was just tired from how hard I’d been training. But now… Something’s happening to me, and I have no idea what it is.”

“Korra, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m scarred, Asami,” she admitted, her fingers tightening their grip on her lover’s hair. “I told you what it was like after Zaheer poisoned me. I kept seeing things. Him, my other old enemies, a version of myself in the Avatar State… It got so bad that I could barely function. It’s the biggest reason it took me so long to come back to Republic City.”

Asami’s arms pulled tighter around her, and Korra tried to take comfort in her presence. _It’s not going to be the same_ , she told herself. _I have Asami here with me and I’m in a much better emotional place._ It was only partially convincing.

“Do you think they could be related?” Asami asked. “Some reoccurrence of your old symptoms?”

“Maybe? It doesn’t quite make sense though. Everyone I saw back then were people I knew. This stuff feels familiar in a way, but it’s no one I can actually recognize.” A sudden thought occurred to her. “Wait. You said something though, when you weren’t you. You called me Kuruk.”

“Kuruk? Who’s that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Tenzin does though. I can go and ask him tomorrow morning, I guess.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Asami gave her a gentle kiss, the softness of her lips soothing Korra’s still-jangled nerves a bit further. The calm gave her a little more headspace to think clearly, but that only reminded her of what she’d left undone.

“You know, I’m sorry I bailed on you in the middle of making love,” she said, running her hand along the small of Asami’s back. “I could tell how turned on you were.”

“I’ll be all right,” Asami insisted. “Really. You already made me come twice. You’re the one who hadn’t gotten much attention when we stopped.” She gave Korra a smile that mixed warmth with a hint of the sultry. “I know it might be weird after what happened, but if you’d like me to, I’d be happy to do something for you. Anything you wanted.”

Under other circumstances, Asami’s offer would’ve been delicious, and she wasn’t wrong about Korra being left unsatisfied. Between her legs, the Avatar’s clit was pulsing with an aching need, but she still shook her head no. “It’s really sweet of you to offer, but I don’t think I can. If it happened again… I’m just too tense right now. Could you just hold me for a while instead?”

Asami nodded, immediately putting aside her seductive look. “Of course, Korra. Whatever you need.”

Her lover reached down and pulled the sheets up around them, but in spite of the warm bed, and the warmer woman laying on top of her Korra still felt a chill running through down her spine. Asami would do whatever she could to help, but what could that be? What could anyone do against an enemy that, once more, seemed to be attacking Korra from inside of her own head?

***

The sun was shinning brightly on Air Temple Island, but Korra wasn’t able to enjoy the warmth of the day. Between anxiety and unfulfilled desire she’d slept poorly, and even as the air acolytes soared over her head, going through their morning exercises, her thoughts reminded trapped in the surreal events of the previous evening. Over and over, images of the strange woman and the stranger cock ran through her head, like a loop from one of Varric’s “movers.” She must have been radiating her unease too, because after a few brief greetings, none of the acolytes made much of an attempt to engage her in conversation.

Tenzin was meditating when Korra came into his chambers, but he seemed to sense her presence at once, opening his eyes and looking up. “Korra,” he said, “I didn’t expect to see you today. I thought you were going to be meeting with the representatives from the new Earth Kingdom government.”

“Yeah, but that’s in the afternoon. Right now, I needed to see you.” She shifted uneasily on the balls of her feet. “Something’s happened, and I was hoping you could help me figure out what to do about it.”

Tenzin got up from the floor, immediately shifting in the role of the concerned mentor. “What is it? Did someone attack you? Is President Raiko making trouble again? Are the spirits running amok?”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s me. I’ve been having visions. Or something. I don’t know quite what they are.”

“Really?” Tenzin came over to the doorway where Korra had been lingering, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Tell me all about them.”

All of a sudden, Korra froze as she realized she hadn’t thought this through. There was no way Tenzin could help her without knowing the circumstances of the shifts in her reality, but this also had the potential to be incredibly awkward.

Tenzin looked confused. “What is it, Korra?”

She hesitated before answering, but ultimately she found her courage. There really was no choice, after all. “So, a few times recently, when I was with Asami, I started seeing her as someone else.”

Tenzin scratched his bald head, not seeming to comprehend what she was saying. “You mean you were picturing being with someone else…”

“No, that’s not it,” she insisted, trying to control her frustration. This didn’t seem to be easy for anybody else to understand. “I mean she really was somebody else. Different skin, hair, voice, everything. And this last time, I was different too. I think I was a man.”

Thankfully, Tenzin didn’t ask exactly what she meant by that. “And did you recognize who this other person was? Or who you had turned into?”

“No. But we do have one clue. When Asami wasn’t herself, she called me Kuruk.”

“Avatar Kuruk?”

“Avatar Kuruk,” she repeated in shock. Once, she would’ve known that herself, instinctively. But now… “How is that possible?” she asked. “I’ve lost my link to my past lives. Haven’t I?”

“That’s what we thought,” Tenzin agreed. “But since then, you’ve reunited with Raava. And all of the spirit energy you channeled when you created the portal… It could be that something you did is causing the connection to come back.”

A smile started to grow on Korra’s face. Maybe she wasn’t losing her mind again. Maybe this was the start of something wonderful instead. But she still had her doubts. “That could be,” she replied. “But this isn’t what it was like when I would get in touch with my past lives before. It happened so suddenly and it faded so fast.”

“Hmm, I don’t know what that could mean. There isn’t really a precedent for this that I’m aware of, but it could be that the connection isn’t stable.” He ran his hand through his beard. “Maybe there’s something about the timing of the visions that could give us a clue. What was going on at the time? Was there something that might have triggered them?”

Korra was pretty sure that her face must be turning the same color as a set of Fire Nation robes. “Um, well, like I said, it was when I was with Asami. And we were in the middle of, uh, stuff. You know what I mean, right?”

Tenzin gave her a look that was somewhere between amused and embarrassed. “My wife and I do have four children, you know. No matter what you young people may think about your elders, yes, I have an idea of what you’re talking about.”

“Uh, yeah, that would make sense.” Korra took a breath, trying to forget about the awkwardness and focus on what was really important. “So, anyway, we were having some personal time when it happened.”

“That could make sense. The Avatar state is usually triggered by strong emotion, so maybe this works in a similar way. After all, romance is an experience that most past Avatars have had in common, and one that can be quite, uh, intense.”

 _It definitely is that,_ Korra thought. “So what you’re saying is that if I’m going to get my memories back, Asami and I have to keep, um…” She wasn’t normally so shy abut sex, but Tenzin was like a second father to her.

“That could be. It’s possible that something else might else work as well. A particularly challenging battle for example. I really don’t know.”

Korra gave Tenzin a friendly smile, trying to lighten the tension they were both feeling. “That could be kind of hard to find. Things have been pretty peaceful ever since Kuvira’s invasion. I can’t exactly go and get into fights with random, dangerous people just to help reconnect to my past lives, can I?”

“No, I suppose not,” Tenzin laughed. “As the Avatar, I imagine you’ll have opportunities to be in more battles in the future, but it might be a while.”

“So, I guess it will have to be, um, romance, then.”

“I suppose so. Listen, I don’t know very much about Avatar Kuruk aside from his name. Why don’t I go down to the libraries and see if I can find out more? Maybe something to help explain why it’s him you’re seeing out of all your past lives.”

“That sounds like a good idea but if it’s okay, I think I’ll stay here a little while and mediate. I’m still feeling kind of weird from these visions.”

“Take as much time as you need,” Tenzin agreed, and as he left the room, Korra dropped down into the lotus position, sighing as she tried to clear her thoughts.

Having more sex with Asami wasn’t exactly a hardship; but this was hardly ordinary lovemaking she was contemplating. Those shifts had been so disorienting, and trying to trigger them deliberately was a scary prospect. For her, and maybe for Asami too. Could she ask her lover to do this with her, not knowing where it might lead? But what choice did she have? Giving up intimacy forever was an even worse thought, for her, and presumably for Asami too. She would just have to be strong and hope everything worked out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami paced across the floor of her workshop, trying to settle her thoughts down. She knew that she should get back to work. Future Industries had been awarded a contract from the Fire Kingdom to develop the next generation of their trains, and there was a particularly knotty problem involving the design of the motor that Asami had been plugging away at for the last few weeks. Three days ago, she’d finally had a breakthrough, and she thought she might be able to finalize a solution any day now.

Today, however, was not that day. Today, she’d had very little success in keeping her mind on diagrams or stress ratios, or fuel efficiency, or really anything other than Korra. It had been a long time since Asami had seen her girlfriend as disturbed as she’d been the previous night. Not since before they were together, which meant that as far as their relationship went, this was new territory for Asami.

It was especially tricky when dealing with a problem like this one. Usually, Asami liked solving problems; taking things apart, figuring out how they worked, and devising ways to make them work better was the essence of her job, after all. But this: some strange mystical affliction, or attack, or curse, or… Honestly, she had no idea what was happening to her girlfriend, and even less of one as to how to stop it.

In spite of her best efforts to put it out of her mind, frustration with her own ignorance had been eating at Asami ever since Korra had left that morning. If there was nothing she could do, than she should just focus on her own work, but right then, engines just didn’t seem that interesting, and so there she was, wearing a hole in the floor instead.

She didn’t know how long it was before the sound of footsteps snapped her out of her distracted state, but when she turned to see Korra standing in the doorway of her workshop, her reaction was immediate. Tossing aside the wrench she’d been fiddling with, she ran over to her girlfriend, even as Korra smiled and said, “Hey there, gorgeous.”

Korra didn’t seem to mind the residue of oil and dirt that was still clinging to the engineer because as soon as Asami reached her, she wrapped her up in a warm embrace. Her strong arms were a comfort after the long hours spent apart, and as their lips came together for a kiss, Asami threaded her fingers through Korra’s hair, trying to take in as much of her as possible.

She was reluctant to let it end, and when she finally did pull back, they were both left a little breathless. “Not that I mind that hello,” Korra asked, “But is everything okay?”

“Yes… And no,” Asami admitted. “I’ve been worried about you. Was Tenzin able to work out what was causing those visions?”

“Kind of. Maybe?” She and Korra walked over to one of the workshop’s benches and sat down while her girlfriend continued, “We did figure a few things out though. So, this Kuruk, that not-you called me, was an Avatar who lived about 500 years ago. I actually think I’ve met him before in some of my other visions, but I didn’t realize it until I saw a picture of him because, you know, I couldn’t see my own face at the time. And now that I think about it, I’m not sure what I would’ve seen even if I could.”

“An Avatar? So was this a vision of one of your past lives?” It was an encouraging possibility, Asami realized. Certainly better than some of the other alternatives she’d considered. Still, it did also raise some questions. “I thought you couldn’t get those anymore.”

“I thought so too. But Tenzin believes maybe they’re coming back to me.”

“That’s great news.” Asami leaned over and kissed Korra again, but when she looked at her girlfriend, she could see that her head was bowed and uncertainty was still written all over her features. “It is great, right? Because it seems like something’s still bothering you.”

“Uh, yeah. You could say that.” Korra took a deep breath before continuing. “I think it was us making love that triggered the visions.”

“It’s true that was when they happened, but do you have any idea why that would be the case?”

Korra shook her head. “Mostly I’m just guessing. According to the histories Tenzin found, this Avatar Kuruk was a real ladies man before he finally fell in love, but then his fiancé Ummi got kidnapped by a spirit and he spent the rest of his life trying unsuccessfully to get her back.”

“That’s horrible, but it also might make sense. Maybe strong romantic feelings make it easier for you to connect with his personality.”

“Maybe, or maybe there’s something more going on here. I won’t really know unless I find a way to have more of the visions.” Korra looked away from Asami, her hair shielding her face when she spoke again. “Which is where this gets really weird. All day, I’ve been trying to get the connection back. I meditated, I practiced my bending… I even tried going into the Avatar state. None of it worked. I think we have to make love again.”

Asami lowered her eyelids and gave Korra a sultry smile. “That hardly sounds like a bad thing, Korra.”

“You don’t understand. When the visions hit me, I’d have to go with it. To see you as somebody else. Even see myself as someone else. I don’t know it would be like or what I might do in that frame of mind, and it’s not fair to ask you to go through it for me.”

Asami could hear the quiver in Korra’s voice and she leaned over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Hey, don’t get upset just yet. I want to work on this with you.”

“You do?”

She leaned in even closer, her cheek brushing against Korra’s and her embrace tightening. “I do. When you left Republic City after Zaheer hurt you, watching you go was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do in my life. You were in so much pain, and I had no way to fix it. This time… This time there’s something I can do to help you, and of course I’m willing to do it.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked hesitantly, a fragile hope appearing behind her eyes. “It might get kinda strange.”

“If I wasn’t okay with things being a little strange, I wouldn’t be dating the Avatar, now would I?” she asked with a small laugh.

“I guess not,” Korra admitted, but though she tried to smile, it was obvious that she was still nervous. Asami was too, truth be told. This wouldn’t be quite like anything they’d ever experienced together, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

“So, is there anything special we have to do to make this work?” she asked Korra. “A sex ritual, or something like that?”

“I don’t think so but I’m not sure about any of this. I guess I need to be really into it, though.” Her cheeks flushed with remembered arousal. “I definitely was last time, but now… Usually, getting turned on with you really isn’t an issue, but I’m worried that now I’ll be over-thinking it too much for this to work.”

“Hmm.” Asami ran her hand idly through Korra’s hair while she thought about the situation. It was several seconds before she spoke, but when she did, a smile was on her face. She might not have understood much about past lives or visions or the Avatar state, but this was a problem she knew how to solve.

“Why don’t you leave that part to me?” she told Korra. “I’ve got an idea or two I’d like to try out.”

_If I have my way, pretty soon you’ll be too distracted to worry about anything else._

***

Korra shifted her back against the pile of pillows, doing her best to get comfortable. Squirming around wasn’t going to help though; the problem wasn’t with Asami’s luxuriously large bed, but with Korra herself. Laying there, waiting for her lover to come out of the shower, she should have been giddy with anticipation. But she wasn’t. Instead of thinking about what they would do together, she was fixated on what would come after that. They idea of shifting personalities, even realities, in the middle of sex was just too weird.

From the bathroom, the sound of the water suddenly stopped, and Korra took a deep breath, trying to talk herself down. _How bad can it be? I mean, sure, it’ll be strange, but I’ve dealt with lots of strange stuff. I just have to get through this and…_

All thoughts of “just getting through it” vanished when the door swung open. There, fresh from the shower, was Asami, and not only was she not wearing a towel, she appeared not to have used one at all. Water dripped from her pale skin, rivulets of it running off of her breasts and belly, down to the little strip of dark hair just above her sex.

Korra’s jaw dropped open and her mouth went dry as she stared at her girlfriend, who was busy showing off those ridiculously sexy bedroom eyes of hers. “I didn’t want to make you wait while I dried off,” she purred. “So maybe you could give me a hand with that now.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Korra stammered, “I could definitely do that.”

Rolling up off of the bed, she snatched a towel from the rack in the bathroom before darting back over to Asami. Her lover lifted up her arms to give better access to her body, a move that only further showed off her gorgeous curves. Even though she’d seen Asami naked plenty, there were times the sight of her still took Korra’s breath away, and this was definitely one of them. The only thing that stopped her from just standing there and starring was the knowledge that if she moved, she got to touch too.

Korra started with Asami’s back, running the towel through her wet hair before sliding it along the length of her spine. When she squeezed the swell of her ass, Asami gave it a little shake and Korra felt arousal start to pool in her lower body. “Sprits, you’re so sexy,” she growled, letting the towel linger along Asami’s hips while she pressed her lips against the back of her neck. The skin tasted clean, and a little bit cool, and she couldn’t resist the urge to keep on kissing it.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Asami answered, licking her lips suggestively, “But I’m not dry yet.”

“No, you’re definitely not.” Korra slid the towel around to the engineer’s front, rubbing it over her breasts, but she didn’t move along with it, instead staying behind Asami so that she could keep placing kisses on her shoulder blades.

Asami let out a low sigh at her ministrations, and Korra dropped to her knees, wrapping the towel around one of her girlfriend’s ankles. She made her way slowly upwards, drying Asami off as she went, but also making sure to lovingly massage her skin while she did. As she approached the juncture of Asami’s thighs she could smell the rich scent of the engineer’s arousal, but she stopped just short of it, instead turning to the other ankle and repeating the process. This time, though, she kissed the wet flesh before she dried it off, and by the time her lips were running over Asami’s inner thigh, the engineer was quivering with anticipation.

“Korra, please,” she murmured, her legs trembling, “Touch me more.”

She could never resist Asami, especially not when she sounded like that. Korra shifted around to her lover’s front, bringing the towel up to her sex. The pink flesh there was glistening from more than just the shower and when Korra slid the fluffy fabric between Asami’s legs, the moan that came from her lover’s throat was enough to make her heart beat a little faster.

Korra stood, but even while she drew level with Asami, she kept up her motions, stroking her lover’s sex with her towel-covered hand. The engineer tilted her head upwards, her eyelids fluttering closed, and Korra nipped at the soft skin of her throat. Asami’s knees finally buckled, but before she could tip over entirely, Korra caught her up in her arms, leading her to the bed.

Asami stretched out there, her every glance an invitation, but before Korra could accept it, a disquieting thought froze her in her tracks. Her lover was so beautiful that she was overwhelmed by the need to see her, and only her, there. The prospect of her turning into someone else suddenly seemed even more unpalatable than before.

“Hey, there.” Asami’s warm voice cut through Korra’s haze. “What’re you seeing? Is something wrong?”

“I… I wasn’t seeing anything yet. I just… I want you to stay you.”

“I will. Whatever it looks like, I’ll still be me, you’ll still be you, and I’ll always trust you.” Korra nodded, anxious but willing to accept Asami’s faith in her, and her girlfriend added, “Now come here. I haven’t had nearly enough of a chance to play with you yet.”

Asami’s words were a lure that Korra couldn’t resist, and she fell into her arms without further hesitation. Her top and pants were stripped off and thrown into a pile on the floor, letting Asami run her hands over the expanse of bare skin that were revealed. Their touch was warm and reassuring, rubbing the tension out of Korra’s back muscles, while her lips roamed over the Avatar’s face and neck. Heat blossomed everywhere Korra was touched. Her frustration at not climaxing the night before had been pushed aside by what had happened afterwards, but now, her body was remembering how much it craved this pleasure.

The two of them rolled over, and once she was positioned on top of Korra, Asami began kissing her way down her body. The Avatar’s bra joined her other clothes in the pile and Asami’s lips pressed against the soft flesh of her breast. She sighed with pleasure at the feeling and her back arched in an effort to get more of it. Asami obliged, her lips forming a tight seal over Korra’s nipple and sucking on it while at the same time, her tongue flicked back and forth across the tip.

“Mm, ‘s good,” Korra mumbled. “You’re so good.” Her voice was unsteady and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure of the moment overtake her. Whatever else had been on her mind, it was banished for now, replaced with raw, burning need.

Asami didn’t respond with words, but her hand traced its way down the hard muscles of Korra’s abdomen before settling between her thighs. A tug of her panties exposed the Avatar’s sex, and Korra spread her legs, silently urging her lover to touch her there.

“Oh, spirits,” she panted as the pads of Asami’s fingers brushed over her swollen folds. “I love how you do this.”

Her lover knew just how to build up her pleasure, spreading her deftly and teasing around the edge of her clit. She started by touching everywhere but there, circling in slowly before finally, finally stroking the throbbing point itself. Electricity ran through Korra at the contact and her hips pushed against Asami’s hand.

“Oh, yes,” she groaned, “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

The voice that replied to her wasn’t Asami’s. It was the other one, the higher, cuter one, and when Korra opened her eyes to see who it belonged to, the orbs that looked back at her were brown, not green.

“Don’t worry, dear heart,” Ummi told her, “I have no intention of doing that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter of Reality Shifts. I know some people got the sense it was going to be longer, but I'd always imagined keeping it relatively short and sweet. Also, this chapter was a real bear to write; visions are hard to do. Hope you enjoyed the final product, and if you're so inclined, check out my other, longer Korra story, In Victory and Defeat, now well underway.

When Korra stiffened beneath her, Asami could tell immediately that something had changed. This was different than the stillness that often came before her lover’s climax, an indication of a shift, not a peak. Despite the fact that Korra had just begged her not to stop, Asami still paused, unsure of how to react to this development.

While she was hesitating, though, Korra’s eyes met her own and there was such hunger there that there was no doubt what she needed. Asami tried to oblige, running her fingers back over her lover’s clit, but the reaction wasn’t what she’d expected. A low groan forced its way out of the Avatar’s throat, which was nice, but then her left arm twitched in a bending motion. A stream of the water left over from the shower flowed across the room and gathered above the bed. A surprised Asami barely had her time to pull her hand out of the way before the liquid coalesced into a more coherent shape atop Korra’s groin and cooled, forming a sort of…

Cock. It was definitely an ice cock now jutting up towards her. Intrigued, Asami wrapped a hand around the shaft. It was cool to the touch but not as cold as she’d expected, its temperature somehow controlled by the Avatar’s bending. She pumped the length, and Korra swallowed hard, letting out a grunt of pleasure that was more guttural than what Asami was used to. She looked down and realized that the construct had been created so that the motion was stimulating Korra’s clit, rather like a toy they had recently introduced into their sex life.

 _She’s having a vision,_ Asami realized. _She thinks she’s someone else now, and her unconscious mind is using her bending to change her body into a facsimile of the way it thinks it should look._

Assuming she was right about this new development, it was important for Asami to go with it, to help Korra to stay in the memory long enough to make whatever breakthrough she needed to. She kept stroking the newly formed shaft, marveling at the reaction her touch generated. The Avatar’s hand reached down, tangling itself in Asami’s hair while she began mumbling endearments. Her voice had dropped half an octave lower than usual, and her speech patterns were unfamiliar. At first, it didn’t bother Asami, but when the Avatar muttered, “Yes, Ummi, just like that,” she was a little taken aback.

 _It’s still Korra,_ she reminded herself. _It’s like she’s dreaming is all._

Still, Asami decided it might be easier if she had a little stimulation of her own, so she said, “Of course, my love.” _Probably better not to use names right now._ “But I could use some attention too. You don’t want to be selfish, now do you?”

She didn’t know exactly what Korra had heard, but she seemed to get the basic message. She shifted onto her side even while the Asami did the same, the two of them positioning themselves in a sixty-nine. Whoever her lover was in her head, she remained quite skilled. Her lips were warm on Asami’s hips, planting kisses along the sensitive flesh even while the engineer returned her attention to the pseudo-cock in front of her. It was a bit like licking an ice cube, unusual but not unpleasant. She pulled the tip into her mouth while her hands kept working on the shaft. It was being maintained in some sort of intermediate state between water and ice, solid but not hard, and cool without being painful to touch. She wasn’t sure what Korra was feeling when it was stroked, but it was clearly pleasurable in some way, the touches making her murmur into Asami’s sex. The whole thing was fascinating in its way, but Asami didn’t have long to appreciate it properly.

Her lover had stopped teasing her, and when her mouth closed around Asami’s clit, the engineer had a hard time thinking about anything else. Korra’s lips formed a tight seal around the bud, while her tongue ran up and down its swollen length, applying a constant pressure. Asami moaned around the ice in her mouth, pumping the shaft faster. She could have sworn that it was warming in her hands, almost as if it was real, but Korra’s bending refused to let it melt, the addition retaining its shape in spite of the growing heat.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against Korra’s mouth, while her lover’s fingers kneaded Asami’s ass, The engineer couldn’t help but notice small differences in technique from what she was used to but it was still marvelous, and she tried to relax and just enjoy the experience.

Korra was certainly doing that. Her hips bucked, and her cock pressed deeper into Asami’s mouth. There was something infectious about her passion, and the engineer was losing herself in it, letting herself savor the electricity of Korra’s tongue along her clit without worrying about anything else. She could feel the tension in her lover’s hips, the building need to come, and its familiarity was reassuring. Whatever was happening to the Avatar’s mind, her body was still the one that Asami had spent so much time learning.

“Go on, sweetheart,” she purred, continuing to pump the cock even while she lifted her mouth off of it, “Come for me.”

“But you haven’t…” Korra started to protest. Her voice was different than usual, but beneath the deeper tones, it was still recognizable. It was still Korra that she was pleasuring, and that was something she always enjoyed doing.

“I will,” she assured her lover, “Later. Now, let me feel your pleasure.”

Korra groaned at her words. The tongue on Asami’s clit had stopped working, but her lover’s hands remained wrapped around her, squeezing her ass tighter as the engineer worked the shaft.

“The tip. Suck on it. Please.”

Asami wasn’t sure what sensation could actually be felt there, but she did as she was asked, sliding the cool head back into her mouth. A deep sigh came from Korra’s throat, and her hips pumped frantically as she abandoned her attempts to hold back. It only was only a matter of seconds after that. Korra stiffened again, and this time it did mean her climax.

When it came, it was remarkable. The solid water in Asami’s mouth _rippled_ as if it was alive and then it pulsed. Little wet spurts flew out, mostly water, but mixed in was some of the Avatar’s taste, somehow bent out of her body. No matter what else was going on, Asami adored that flavor, rich and tangy, and incontestably Korra, and she kept sucking on the faux cock as if it was real, drawing out everything that her lover had to give her.

Only once Korra had stopped pulsing beneath her did Asami looked up, and when she did, she was surprised by what she saw. The lids of the Avatar’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, and even when Asami was able to look into them, the blue orbs were glazed and distant.

 _What’s going on, Korra?_ Asami wondered. _Where are you?_

_***_

As her body shook from the force of her climax, Korra gasped. With pleasure, yes, but also with surprise. For the last few minutes, it had been Ummi laying beside her, but now, the other woman was wavering. Her skin had turned pale once more before shifting back to brown once more.

 _Come back, Ummi. I need you._ Korra blinked, trying to figure out where that thought had come from. _From Kuruk’s mind, obviously_. The same place as the image of Ummi had. It wasn’t just her perception of the present that was blurring now, but her feelings, and it was hard to say where those other Avatars ended and she began.

“Are you all right?” A warm hand was pressed against her cheek, though whose it was, she could no longer say. It’s color and size seemed to shift while she looked at it, and Korra closed her eyes, trying to blot out the confusion. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Without any visual reference points to ground her, whole scenes were free to appear before her, places she had never been, people she had never met flashing by one after another.

_A walk across a frozen field, the morning sun lighting up Ummi’s face as she goes on her toes for a kiss. The cool air should chill her, but right then, she can’t feel anything but warmth._

_A kiss by the side of a lake, again with a Water Tribe girl, but not it’s Ummi now, her long braid brushing against the side of her face. One of her hands slips back to squeeze her girlfriend’s ass, enjoying the delighted little squeak it produces._

_A palace carved of red marble, a sea illuminated only by moonlight, a forest stretching as high as the eye can see, the faces of men and women racing by, faster and faster, their features blurring together…_

She threw her eyes open, and this time it was Asami’s face that she saw. The engineer was kneeling front of her, stroking her. “It’s me,” she whispered, “I’m here.”

“Asami, I…” She stumbled over her words, trying to remember who and where she was, and her eyes fixed on her lover’s beautiful features. On Asami, the woman who loved… _Korra. I’m Korra,_ she said to herself, repeating the name a few times until it felt right again. _But a part of me is Kuruk too, and Aang, and Wan, and Kyoshi, and every other Avatar in-between, and I have to sort them out before I get totally lost._

“I’m here too,” she said, her voice clearer and stronger now.

“Korra?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s still me. I think I was Kuruk for a minute there, but I’m back.”

“Good.” Asami gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “It was a little unusual, is all.”

“Yeah, it was for me too. But it’s working. More of my Avatar memories are coming back to the surface. But I’m not there yet.” She hesitated before she made her next request. There was clear nervousness in Asami’s eyes, and Korra could hardly blame her. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have lover drifting in and out the way she had been doing, especially at such an intimate moment. But Asami had said she wanted to help, and the engineer wasn’t one to give up. “Can we keep going?” Korra finally asked. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to, but I feel like I’m close to a breakthrough.”

By way of reply, Asami grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for another kiss. This was no gentle peck, filled instead with an impressive hunger. Her lover seemed to be trying to take in every part of Korra, and only once they were panting for breath did Asami finally draw back. “We can. But I want to have your body closer to me this time. I don’t want to forget you’re the one who’s really making love with me, even for a second.”

“I can do that.”

Korra wrapped Asami up in her embrace, pulling the two of them down onto the bed together. This definitely wasn’t a request she minded. It was almost unreasonable how good Asami’s body felt pressed against hers: the warm, pale expanses of her skin, the soft swell of her breasts, her strong arms gripping the muscles of Korra’s back, and the Avatar let herself sink into the sensations. More kisses followed fast on each other, and Korra used her hands to explore all of those wonderful curves, since she couldn’t bear to pull her mouth away from her lover’s.

Her thigh slid between Asami’s legs, and the engineer pressed her sex against it immediately. It was already slick, Asami still turned on from what her other self had failed to finish, and when Asami’s own leg was offered, Korra entwined herself with it. There was something primal about making love this way, flesh pressed to flesh, looking into Asami’s eyes. She could see each flash of desire there, hear every gasp, feel the heat of the engineer’s breath on her face.

Korra’s hand took hold of Asami’s hip, pulling her closer. “I love you,” she breathed in the ear she was nibbling on. “I never want to lose you…”

“…Ummi.” She said the name without thinking, and now it was the Water Tribe woman writhing beneath her, rubbing her body against the Avatar’s cock.

***

Asami realized suddenly that Korra had reformed the appendage, and now its tip pressed against the outside of her sex, nudging through the wet folds. The cool touch made her shiver, but not for long. Korra’s creation began heating up, and Asami realized she was eager to find out what it would feel like inside of her. With one hand, she took hold of Korra’s ass, guiding her onto the right angle for entry.

It was difficult to describe what the shaft felt like as it pushed inside of her. It wasn’t exactly hard, but it still had a firmness that stretched her very pleasantly, and she groaned as it filled her dripping sex. It was definitely warm now, and starting to pulse, almost as if it was alive. It felt nice, but it was once Korra began to move inside of her that Asami was really able to appreciate what it could do.

Their hips crashed together, and Asami let out a high moan. She had always enjoyed the Avatar’s power and this shift let her put it to good use, each thrust sending powerful shocks through Asami’s body. She wasn’t sure what precisely where Korra’s head was now, but for her, there was no doubt as to who was in her arms. The muscles of Korra’s back were a tapestry she knew well, and she dug her fingers in, locking her lover in place as she placed hungry kisses on the side of her neck. In spite of the evening’s distractions, her body was clear about what it wanted: more of Korra’s touch, more of the delicious feeling of her inside of the engineer, and more of the heat that was building with each passing moment.

***

The shifts had started coming faster now. One second it was Asami laying beneath her, and a watery dildo she didn’t remember making thrusting into her lover, and the next, it was Ummi, and what was penetrating her was a cock, a natural part of the Avatar’s body. The other woman’s voice was changing too, alternating between Asami’s throaty moans, and Ummi’s more high-pitched cries of pleasure.

Whatever else was going on though, there were two constants. The first was the pleasure that each thrust brought Korra, and the other was the love that she felt for the woman beneath her. It was a fierce, bright thing, a connection powerful enough to make it feel as if the other differences didn’t matter. Whoever this was, it was the person she wanted more than any other.

 _Focus on that_. The realization came from deep within her. _That’s what unites us. What will make us whole._

Korra took a deep breath, clearing her mind of everything except that fierce tie, letting the ever-changing sights before her, and the doubts in her head slip away. Instead, she just drew on that reservoir of feeling, the overwhelming love she felt for this other person.

As she gave in to her instincts, something remarkable happened. The woman beneath her stopped shifting between two shapes. Instead, she was both of them at once. Asami, and Ummi, and more besides. She was Katara, too, and so many others; everyone who had claimed the heart of an Avatar down from the time of Wan, and Korra was connected to all of them by that common thread.

A joy multiplied a hundred times over filled her and she gave herself over to it completely. Her body stiffened as the fire of climax suffused her every nerve ending, and she pulled her lover closer, taking them in as completely as she could. With every shiver and touch, fresh memories spilled forth, running through her mind in wild rivers.

_Making love under a starry sky, a kiss shared atop an Air Bison, a teasing hand running up a bare thigh while all eyes are on the podium, a gasp of awe as expanses of soft skin are revealed for the first time…_

The images weren’t confusing now though. They were her memories, the memories of the Avatar, and Korra could put each of them in its proper place. She made a final, deep thrust and in her arms, she could feel Asami tensing with her own orgasm. It was just her. All of the other lovers were still there in her memories, but none of them were truly with her now. She held the engineer tightly, savoring every last moment of this pleasure, until both of them were slack and spent.

For long moments afterwards, she said nothing, simply reveling in the beauty of the woman beneath her. She had never known just how much she could miss Asami’s face until it had started slipping away from her, and now she made sure to drink in every detail as if seeing them for the first time.

Perhaps noticing how distracted she was, Asami ran her fingers over Korra’s cheek, and asked, “How are you?”

She kissed the tips before she answered. “I’m all right. Better than that actually. The connection with my past lives is back, the way it should be.”

Asami breathed a sigh of relief, tightening her hold on Korra as she did. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“I know it must have been weird, but thank you for doing this. And for just being so good to me about everything.”

A sultry smile appeared on Asami’s face. “Oh, there’s no need to thank me. I may be a little sore tomorrow morning, but this was definitely my pleasure.”

Korra knew she must be blushing. “Did I…” She paused, trying to figure out what she was going to ask. “What did I do, exactly? Things got pretty blurry there at the end.”

“You mean aside from that trick with your bending?” Asami slid a hand between them, stroking Korra’s now-normal sex once more. The Avatar let out a groan, and Asami added, “Nothing special. But you were very vigorous. It was quite inspiring, really. In fact, I’m thinking about a few improvements I might be able make to that toy we bought.”

“There’s my engineer.” Korra laughed, a broad smile now covering her face. It was a relief to have Asami back. The memories of all those other lovers would always be a part of her now, but this life was hers, and Asami was the person she wanted to share it with.

“I did have one question,” Asami added. “Do you have any idea why it was Kuruk you were turning into, out of all your previous selves?”

“Hmm.” She cocked her head as she pondered the question. “I’m not sure, but... A lot of Avatars found love, but Kuruk lost it, and then spent the rest of life trying to get it back. Maybe him searching for Ummi was a little like how I was trying to reestablish the connection to my past lives.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m happy it worked.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Korra agreed. “It seems like everything has turned out for the best.”

“Well, almost everything.”

The playful tone in Asami’s voice was enough to make Korra raise an eyebrow. “What’s that mean?”

“Now that your cock has melted, there’s a pool of water in the crack of my ass.”

Korra laughed happily as the two of them rolled over onto a drier side of the bed. There were much, much worse problems to have, and no better person to face them with.


End file.
